girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leonetta1907/Maya Meets Farky The Ghost
Hey^^.. This is for the 2015 Halloween Fanfiction Contest.. Maya Meets Farky The Ghost Maya, standing in front of Riley's mirror, adjusted her hat over her head. She tilted her head and studied her reflection. Yup, her Halloween costume for tonight was ready. She let out a sigh as she put her hands over her hips when her eyes caught the photo frames standing over the bedside table. She waited a moment before walking over to it, removing her hat on the way and throwing it on the bed, and going on her knees. Maya couldn't help but smile as her eyes went over the photos. Most of them had Riley and her. The pictures depicted their life, from when they were little to now. Several ones showed her best friend with Lucas. But the pictures that touched Maya the most were the ones with Farkle in them... maybe because now these were all what was left of him... For a while she stared at the pictures one by one, recollecting the moments until she felt like she needed to get some air. She stayed in her costume as she walked on the pavement. There was a couple of hours left before nightfall. Children had already worn their costumes. Pumpkins, scarecrows and Halloween stuff adorned the sides of streets, on windows and doors of houses, in the gardens. She stopped walking. If people weren't so busy and saw her face, they would stop their tasks and ask her if she had seen a ghost or something. And she would say yes. Cause.. there, standing on the front steps of a house looking right at her and smiling at her... was Farkle. His ghost, anyway. Farky the ghost, she named him. "Not again," she muttered, rubbing a side of her head. Nine months ago, Maya had seen Farky the ghost for the first time after Farkle's funeral. She had thought she was hallucinating at first. That she was still under shock or something. But then she had started seeing him mostly everywhere she went. It had scared the living daylights out of her. Then days went by and she started getting used to it... sort of. And it was Farkle; he would not hurt her. It did cross her mind that she was going crazy... She hadn't even told anyone about her hallucinations. She looked up and he was gone. These past few days, she had been thinking about Farkle a lot... and she had been seeing Farky the ghost more than often--that hurt her head. She decided to go back to Riley's house. She walked in her best friend's room and there he was again, sitting on the bay window, smiling at her. He was always smiling, Maya noted. It did not scare her anymore, seeing the boy out of a sudden, without any notice. "Go away," she told him. It dawned on her that it was the first time she had spoken to him. "Maya, it's me. Farkle," Farky the ghost said. If seeing him a few moments ago did not scare Maya, then hearing him talk definitely did. It did not even occur to her that Farky the ghost could talk. Hell, all this time she had thought that he was not real! Still under shock, she carefully walked to him and stopped until an arm's length separated them. Farky the ghost stood, smiling. She hesitantly raised her arm to his shoulder and touched him. Her hand did not go through him.'' Good''. That meant he was real, right?'' Unless it's all in your head.'' She touched him again, with more force than before. And again. Harder this time. Suddenly, all sorts of emotions arose inside Maya's chest. Frustration being one of them. She slapped him. Farkle (he was not Farky the ghost anymore, was he?) brought a hand to his cheek, shocked. "What, you have been haunting me now?" she lashed out at him. Farkle's face fell, his smile gone. He put his hands before him in defense and shook his head. "Maya, I'm sorry. I was just trying to-" Maya didn't let him finish. She grabbed him and pulled Farkle into her arms. A few seconds later, his arms went around her and he leaned into her. Maya held him; she didn't know how long but she finally stepped away from the embrace, her hands on Farkle's arms. "How come...? You're... What...?" Maya's words came out in jumbles and Farkle smiled. "It's really me. I'm really here." "But you can't be here. You are... dead, right? Are you a ghost? A spirit?" He just smiled in response. "Is this all in my head?" she asked him. Farkle smiled sympathetically. "No, it's not." "How come you're here? And why talk to me now? Why is it only me that sees you?" Farkle didn't say anything for a long moment. It was like he was choosing his words. Finally he said, "I think it's because you are the only one that hasn't let me go." Maya just looked at Farkle instead of saying anything. What could she say? Her friend was right. She dropped down on the bay window. "I... I just need more time," she told him. Farkle sat beside her and let her continue. "You were one of the most important person in my life, Farkle. Someone I cared about. I never thought I was going to lose you. I just need time to... think about what I lost." He nodded then said, "It's not only about what you have been thinking about, is it?' Maya looked away for a moment then she sighed. Looking back at Farkle, she said, "What if like I lost you, I also lose the other persons in my life?" "Well.. have you?" Farkle asked and Maya frowned at the question. "They are still here, aren't they," Farkle stated. "Then what are you worrying about? In the process of thinking too much about what you have lost, don't lose what you still have." Maya frowned. She felt like there was something more to what Farkle just told her. "Are you trying to tell me something Farkle?" "You are different somehow. You have been spending less time with Riley and more of it on your own. You've stopped teasing Lucas. You don't draw anymore." "What? No. I'm still me. I haven't... I didn't stop-" "Really?" Farkle asked, an eyebrow raised. Maya thought back at the last nine months. How come she didn't realise what she had been doing? She looked over at Farkle when she started getting his point. "I have lost so much time, haven't I?" she asked him. He nodded. "Do you know how much memories you can make during that kind of time? Especially with friends we have?" He pointed to the photos on the bedside table. "Remember these?" She looked over and nodded. These were times she was never going to forget. "We don't have bad memories," she wondered out loud. "Of course we have." She looked back at him. "We just don't see them as bad." He was right. "Why now, Farkle?" she asked him when it hit her that it was only this question he had left unanswered. "I tried to talk to you before. I never could." "Sooo... it depended on me?" "Looked like it." They didn't say anything more. They didn't need to. They both knew it was time to say goodbye. Maya stood and Farkle followed. "Am I going to see you again?" she asked him, and even as the words left her mouth, she realised she already had the answer. She hugged Farkle, her arms going around his neck. "I'm going to miss you." When she pulled back, Farkle said, "I don't want you to be sad when you think about me. I want you to be happy. I want you to go back to the old you. To keep doing what you have been doing before my death happened. Draw. Tease Lucas. I don't know.. Just.. live your life." Maya nodded. It was then that something hit her as she really looked at Farkle. "You are wearing a Halloween costume?" He laughed. "Hey. It's Halloween. Speaking of which," he said as he walked to Riley's bed and took her hat, "You should be ready by now." Maya stood in front of her mirror and Farkle put the hat over her head. They stood like this, Farkle standing behind Maya, smiling at each other in the mirror. "You have a reflection," Maya noted. Farkle rolled his eyes. "It's not the kind of thing you should be worrying about." Maya laughed and he gently pushed her at the door. "Now go." "Where?" "Outside." "It's still early." "Is it?" No. In her case, she was late. She had lost time to make up for with Riley and Lucas. "Farkle. Thank you. For reminding me how lucky I am. For...Everything." "You are my friend and I'm in love with you. So don't mention it." She smiled and he smiled back. She turned on her heels to turn back around only to find him gone. Her chest hurt entirely in a different way at that moment. "We are never going to forget you Farkle." Her voice came out in a whisper. Maya nodded to herself, determined. She ran down to the street and looked left. Then right. There they were. Riley and Lucas were walking in her direction. They had not noticed her yet. She ran to them. Riley locked gaze with her just as she threw her arms around her best friend, breathing hard. She pulled back and Lucas asked, "You alright, Maya?" "Shut up, Huckleberry." Lucas eyebrows shot up then he smiled, "Nice to have you back, Maya." She smiled back at him and turned to her best friend. "I'm sorry, Riley. It's never going to happen again, I promise." Riley was shaking her head. "No it's ok. We all coped with what happened to Farkle in our own way." Riley frowned. "Did something happen?" "I just remembered how lucky I am." She looked at Lucas then back at Riley. "I think that your friendship is one of the best thing that I have." "And Farkle," the three said together, big smiles on their faces. They looked at each other for a moment or so before making their way back to Riley's house. Just then, a gust of wind blew and Maya stopped while Riley and Lucas disappeared into the building. Her eyelids slid shut, taking on not the breeze, but Farkle saying goodbye to her.... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts